Pumpkin Crumb Cake Muffins
Yield: 15 muffins Prep Time: 10 minutes Total Time: 35 minutes Ingredients: * 1 and 3/4 cups all-purpose flour (spoon & leveled) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 2 teaspoons ground cinnamon * 1 teaspoon pumpkin pie spice1 * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup canola or vegetable oil * 1/2 cup granulated sugar * 1/2 cup packed light or dark brown sugar * 1 and 1/2 cups canned pumpkin puree * 2 large eggs, at room temperature * 1/4 cup milk, at room temperature2 Crumb Topping * 3/4 cup all-purpose flour (spoon & leveled) * 1/4 cup granulated sugar * 1/4 cup packed light or dark brown sugar * 1 teaspoon pumpkin pie spice1 * 6 Tablespoons unsalted butter, melted Maple Icing (optional) * 1 and 1/2 cups confectioners' sugar * 2 Tablespoons pure maple syrup * 2 Tablespoons milk Directions: # Preheat oven to 425°F (218°C). Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray or line with cupcake liners. This recipe makes 15 muffins, so prepare a second muffin pan in the same manner. Set aside. # Make the muffins: In a large bowl, whisk the flour, baking soda, cinnamon, pumpkin pie spice, and salt together until combined. Set aside. In a medium bowl, whisk the oil, granulated sugar, brown sugar, pumpkin puree, eggs and milk together until combined. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients, then fold everything together gently just until combined and no flour pockets remain. # Spoon the batter into liners, filling them almost full. # Make the crumb topping: Whisk the flour, granulated sugar, brown sugar, and pumpkin pie spice together until combined. Stir in the melted butter until crumbs form. Spoon crumbs evenly on top of the batter and gently press them down into the batter so they're snug. # Bake for 5 minutes at 425 then, keeping the muffins in the oven, reduce the oven temperature to 350°F (177°C). Bake for an additional 16-17 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total time these muffins take in the oven is about 21-22 minutes, give or take. Allow the muffins to cool for 10 minutes in the muffin pan as you make the icing. *For mini muffins, bake for 11-13 minutes at 350°F (177°C) or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. # Make the icing: Whisk all of the icing ingredients together until combined and smooth. Drizzle over muffins and serve warm. Cover tightly and store at room temperature for 1-2 days or in the refrigerator for up to 1 week. Make ahead tip: For longer storage, freeze muffins (with or without icing) for up to 3 months. Allow to thaw overnight in the refrigerator, then bring to room temperature or warm up in the microwave if desired. Top with icing before serving if needed. Recipe Notes: # Instead of prepared pumpkin pie spice, you can use 1/4 teaspoon each of ground nutmeg, ground ginger, ground cloves, and ground allspice. Sometimes I use closer to 1 and 1/4 teaspoons pumpkin pie spice. I like a lot of spice flavor! # Any milk works. I've tested with unsweetened vanilla almond milk, whole milk, and skim milk. You can use any, dairy or non. Enjoy!!